Embodiments of the present invention relate in general to electronic collaboration, and in particular to techniques for automatically selecting and changing the information displayed by a collaborative system.
Video conferencing is widely used to facilitate “face-to-face” video/audio communication between parties located at two or more remote locations. For example, a video conference system, such as the LifeSize Room 220 provided by LifeSize Communications, Inc., allows users to switch between views of conference attendees and a computer display. This switching is performed manually by a user of the system using buttons on a remote control. This is however quite cumbersome because most users do not know how to use the remote control. Even if the use of the remote control is known, the manual switching that is required makes the process quite unwieldy, especially in back-and-forth discussion-type scenarios.